


Melody

by MinnesotaMedic821



Category: Mixels
Genre: Gen, Human among Mixels, Interview, OCs Abound, be very afraid -_-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnesotaMedic821/pseuds/MinnesotaMedic821
Summary: My first Mixel thing on here.  There isn't a lot of spoken dialogue except for the end, and it's supposed to be read as an interview(because it is)  Please be gentle
Relationships: Jamzy/OC





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> All canon Mixels belong to Cartoon Network
> 
> Yes, Melody is a human, and pretty much all the mixels are nonchalant about it because they don't take change all that seriously.

Okay, where should I start… How ‘bout the day I came here…

I was doing my escape that day. I stuffed anything I needed and/or wanted into this GIANT A- uh, giant backpack, and grabbed the fake ID I made from its hiding place. I planned this thing for weeks, and I mean WEEKS. Now, my mom wouldn’t have approved of this, were she still alive. But she died about 2 months ago, causing dad to drink like MAD. I’m guessing Mom would want me to do what was best for me, so I did, by planning my escape. I slipped from my room, made sure my dad was asleep, which of course he was, and silently made my way out the door. And then I ran down our long driveway.

But it turns out that, uh, Nixel, wasn’t really asleep, ‘cause when I was halfway down the driveway, he grabbed me by the strap of my backpack, and started dragging me back to the house! I knew I wasn’t gonna survive the beating for this, so I tried to scramble out of my dad’s grasp. Obviously, that didn’t work. Suddenly, some weird light was beaming down on the both of us, and then I was being beamed up!

I thought I was gonna be probed, though that would probably be better than what dad was dishing up for me. But instead, me and my backpack full of stuff were just put in this little room and ZOOM, the ship was going super fast and the Earth was getting smaller and smaller! Talk about weirdest moment of my life! One minute, I’m escaping from my abusive dad, the next, I’m being blasted away on a spaceship to God-knows-where!

Turns out that God-knows-where was this place: Planet Mixel. And boy was I in for a surprise! The weird spaceship thing just dropped me off in an alleyway. When I got my bearings, I immediately lost them again. Mixopolis was more colorful than any city I’ve ever seen. And the people living there… SWEET JESUS ALIVE they were CRAZY LOOKING!!! Uh, no offense…

I got out of the alley with my backpack and RIGHT AWAY I was in trouble. These two weirdos came over and looked like they wanted to do me in! Now, normally I would stand up to bullies like them, but THESE guys were different. One of them was cycloptic, had these, really gaudy studded wristbands and his HEAD was on flipping FIRE!!! The other had these really stupid looking shades on him, and had spikes ALL over his BODY, two really big ones on his head looking like a mohawk. Now there was NO WAY in hell that Melody “Sing-Song” Ramirez was gonna become a barbecued shish-kabober! So what did I do?

I ran.

Now, it wasn’t easy with my huge backpack weighing me down. But as the two started catching up to me, the cyclops was pulled back by something. Both me and the mohawk guy watched as the cyclops was being dragged back by… a lasso made of smoke…

Yep. A lasso. Made of flipping smoke.

The one using the lasso was this girl who looked like a genderbend of the guy she was lassoing, only skinnier and without the wristbands. The mohawk guy tried to help his fellow bully when he was grabbed by what looked like a rope made of green slime. It was actually the arm of a small green girl on the roof, with bangs covering her face. The next thing I know, the girl's other arm is wrapped around me and I’m zipped onto the roof.

She asked if I was okay, and here’s the thing, I was legit surprised that she could speak english. Like, I didn’t know if it was their native language or what! Uhh, anyways…

After the two girls dealt with the bullies, they introduced themselves as Goodra and Flarix, respectively, and that they were known as Mixels. I was glad that I found someone who was at the very least nice to me. They offered to show me their school, and I was like “sure”, ‘cause I had to see where these guys got educated.

When we got to the school, it ironically looked like a normal school. Though there was this odd looking statue in the middle of the courtyard. Flarix said that it was a statue of the school’s founder, Professor Mixelpuss. Turns out, there were a lot of Mixels going to this school.

One of them, in particular, looked like a parody of the classic Fender Stratocaster guitar! This little trumpet looking dude was walking behind him, and I’m guessing Goodra saw me staring at them ‘cause she told me their names were Jamzy and Trumpsy.

Flarix thought it was a good idea to introduce me to them, so she basically pushed me towards them… I tripped and just flat out fell on top of Jamzy! It was so embarrassing!!! When I got off of him, I apologized over and over ‘cause I was so embarrassed!!! There was something about him though… Something familiar…

That was probably the most awkward moment of both our lives, but I highly doubt it. I mean, talk to Jamzy and I’ll bet 5 mucks he’ll say something different!

After that, all the other Mixels started getting used to a human walking around, and I actually became an “honorary Mixie”, a part of Jamzy’s tribe! So cool!

Screeno: A fascinating story!

Melody: Yeah, now I get to play with Jamzy, the other Mixies and-

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Melody: OH SCHMIXELS!!! I'm late for practice! See you later, Screeno!

Screeno: ...A fascinating story, of a fascinating young lady...


End file.
